Caught in the Cross Hairs A Vegeta Love Story
by HappyLittleBlueBirds
Summary: It seems that the hunter can't always be on top. What happens when an assasin stumbles upon the Z Fighters? Will Keya follow out on her mission, or will 'stupid emotions' keep her from finishing? Maybe she's not even who she thinks she is...
1. Prelude

Like I always say, things always get worse before they get better. Take my life for example. I was supposed to murder/assassinate an important businesswoman. But what do I do?  
>I end up falling for her husband. And to make matters even worse...<br>You know what? I'll just tell you the whole damn story. Then you can understand the hell I'm in right now. I'll start from the beginning so you aren't totally confused. Why the hell am I doing this...?  
>This is my life. Try to stick with me.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

It all started that damn day. How many times have people used this line? Well, I am the exception. So, shut up and listen. It all started with me accepting an assassination job. Now that I had been kicked off the streets (Let's just say that they found out I wasn't normal. We'll get into that hell hole later.), I had taken up the next best thing for satisfying my blood lust. And to get food on the table, Dear God, did I have a huge appetite...  
>"Keya! Do you want this job or not?" My boss yells, while snapping his fingers in my face. I roll my eyes and nod.<br>"Good. You are the only agent I have who can handle this. This woman is rumored to have a body guard with her."  
>I laugh alittle on the inside he calls us 'agents'. All of us are street rats. Not fancy pricks like in the FBI.<br>"Do you have any other details I should know? Like the..." My voice trails off as I rub my thumb and index finger together.  
>"The pay? Oh, they'll pay any price."<br>A noise of suprise comes from my throat. Usually people limited my wage. This bitch must be important.  
>"Also, she lives at her company. So, we'll need to get you inside..."<br>"Or move close and become a friend to her." I mumble to myself, the wheels turning in my brain turning.  
>My boss smiles and nods.<br>"That's why you're the best, Keya. We'll be sending you with all equipment necessary. Not that you use it."  
>I chuckle and narrow my eyes. I toke pride in being the best...Even without machinery. There was something that felt wrong about holding a gun in my hands. A twist of the neck was much more satisfying.<br>"Anything else?" I grumble.  
>"Nope. Go get 'em."<br>He salutes me as I exit. Ignoring my caramel tail, I focus all of my energy on seeking her and having her blood run thick through my hands.  
>Bulma Briefs.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

It didn't take me long to find Capsule Corp. I mean, it's a huge ass building! I can feel a wicked grin slide on to my feline features. The bubble-like building arched into the sky. My feet pad onto the front step as I knock on the door. The hinges creak as the door opens.  
>Show time.<br>"Please...Any spare change?" I ask feebly, making my eyes wide and making my hands tremble.  
>"Go away." A man's voice rumbles angrily. I want to jerk my head up to smack the guy, but I have to stay 'in character'.<br>"Vegeta, have a heart. Come on inside, we'll get you fed." Another voice says. Feminine. Attempting to sound nice. And from the smell of her breath, a regular smoker.  
>"Woman, I <em>will not<em> have my house as a charity case. I am a..."  
>"Prince. Yadda yadda yadda. Just shut up, okay?"<br>The man is fuming, I'm sure. "You are so lucky I don't hit women."  
>Is it bad to say that I'm glad I'll be killing her soon?<br>"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." The lady says to me as she grips my arm. I keep my eyes on the floor, but I use my ears asway to see where I'm going. Like echolocation. Finally, we stop in a master bedroom. With her cool hand on my back, she opens the door. It was magnificent. The main color was a sea foam green. Accents of orange and tan sprinkled the room. Windows glittered like jewels close to the ceiling.  
>I wanted to stay there and gawk all day, but she dragged me off to the bathroom.<br>"Here ya go. I'll come by with some clothes later." She says, too cheerful to my taste.  
>I wait for her light footsteps to thud away. Finally, she leaves.<br>I'll kill her some other day.  
>Sighing, I shift my black hair out my eyes. I pull my body into its natural poise, strong and confident. For a while, I look at myself in the mirror. Dark navy eye bare into mine. The familiar stranger was haggard and tired, dark bags under the piercing eyes. A snarl erupts in my throat, rough and animalistic. My hand fly up to my throat and then I roll my eyes.<br>"Calm down. You're acting like an idiot." I snap to myself. After starting the bath, I pull my jeans and shirt off. The water teases me with warmth and steam. My tail was flicking back and forth, the fur brushing the base of my back.  
>Slowly and leisurely, I step into the soapy water. I nearly moan from touching water for the first time in days. Silence engulfs me as I slip under the fluffy suds on the water. My black hair is pulled over my shoudler. I sigh as the warm waters brush my chin.<br>"Woman!" The man from earlier thunders.  
>Shit!<br>"I'm hungry and I have no idea how to cook!"  
>I want to roll my eyes and laugh. Who did he think he was?<br>The angry footsteps come closer until I feel them in the same room. His hair was dark, almost black, and flamed straight upwards. His eyes were set determinedly.  
>I wanted to drool, but I kept myself under control. I've always been a sucker for good lookin' guys. I smirk softly.<br>"What have you done to Bulma? Who are you?" The man demands while crossing his arms.  
>To stick to character or to not stick to character...<br>Screw it.  
>"Well, I could easily ask you the same thing." I tease, fearlessly plunging into midnight eyes. The rock hard eye soften a little as he smirk.<br>"That seems fair. But, you have to tell me your name after I say mine."  
>"Deal." I say, smiling a little.<br>"Well, I'm Vegeta."  
>"And I'm Keya."<br>Shocked that I used my real name? Me too. There was something about him that I could trust.  
>Vegeta.<br>Hm. I like it.


End file.
